OatDSX: A Dark Evil
The Beginning It was a normal day in the Surreal Memes Universe, Meme Man and Orang were fighting to see who was better, the Dimensionla Oculos is protecting the Universe, the Omniscronchulon was trying to find a way out of the void, and PoseidonHeir and SANTACLAWS we’re protecting the Surreal Memes wiki, the only knowledge that lets humans know about their existence, all was cool and good however one day a stranger appeared and teleported Meme Man, Orang, the PoseiodnHeir and SANTACLAWS to one room Meme Man: where'st we be? ???: I have called you all here for IMPORTANCE ???: A great evil has been AWAKENED Orang: oh mighty being, who'st the great evil you speak of? ???: the being known as the Dark Star X, I shall tell you it’s story the Dark Star X's story One day some carbon-based lifeforms dug up a site where the Dark Star X was located, it the awakened and took over our ENTIRE MULTIVERSE, it did not only rule however, it created evil clones of everything around it, the evil clones went on a dimension-destroying spree, only the being the clone was made from could defeat the clone, however no one knew at the time, for 15 years the Dark Star X ruled and carbon-based lifeforms were quickly losing hope, until one day a great and mysterious warrior nicknamed "Warrior X" put the Dark Star X's power to rest, however the Dark Star X somehow reawoken and took over Yamnation Back in REALITY PoseidonHeir: how disastrous ???: yes, and if we do not stonp it the Dark Star X will take over the multiverse once more Orang: how great evil indeed ???: your dopples will arrive soon, you must defeat 10 dopples before you can enter Yamnation Meme Man: thancc for the news SANTACLAWS: we must do everything’s no within our grasp to stonp the Dark Star X from gaining full power Meanwhile in Yamnation the Dark Star X was holding a strand of DNA with its telekinesis Darp Star X: the being known as PoseidonHeir will make a great subject the Dark Star X absorbs the DNA and starts glowing, a part of the Dark Star X splits of it but the Dark Star X regenerates, the piece that came off formed into the being known as Omnipotent gangster, Omnipotent gangster looks up at the Dark Star X Dark Star X: you are subject Omnipotent gangster, or Omni for short, you are to leave Yamnation and get more DNA from the outside realm, but before you do, punch me with your strongest power so I can absorb your strength Back with PoseidonHeir PoseidonHeir: can you believe it SANTACLAWS, we were once wiki protectors, now we have to save the Surreal Memes universe SANTACLAWS: yes, crazy indeed ???: a dopple is coming Meme Man: o no Omno appears ???: I can sense that this dopple is the dopple of PoseidonHeir PoseidonHeir: let’s see how strong these dopples are Omni vs Poseidon Poseidon sends a laser blast at Omni, however Omni deflects it and punches Poseido, who punches Omni back, Omni then sends a giant laser beam at Poseidon, who teleports out of the way, Omni than stops time and places the same laser around Poseidon a couple of times and then let’s time resume, with Poseidon getting blasted, Poseidon then sends a giant gush of water at Omni who sends a giant geyser of fire at Poseidon, the water and fire cancel eachother, Meme Man then comes by and fires a eye laser at Omni, however Omni retaliates by firing a way bigger laser blast than last time, with Meme Man bleeding alot, enraged at Meme Man getting hurt, PoseidonHeir sends his 10th most powerful attack at Omni, Omni then teleports back to yamnation with the DNA of Meme Man and Orang. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Omni and the Dark Star X